A Whole New Adventure
by KMaybe
Summary: Link was just a young boy when he was taken away; Years later he searches for his long lost home, until he meets a girl with a huge request. Then he finds himself battling monsters and risking his life.
1. Chapter 1

"It has been told that back when the world was young, a horrible evil fell upon the land of Hyrule. Monsters roamed the towns and cities. It's people lived in constant fear. Millions of innocent people lost their lives. Just when all hope was lost, a young man dressed in green garb stepped forth to face this evil. Weilding a magic sword, he battled the beast for hours until finally it fell to his feet. From that point on the hero was forever know as the Hero of Time and his story was never ending; For it was told for centuries after."

"I love that story momma." Stated a young boy who was laying down in his bed.

"Yes; We know sweetheart. Now it's time for sleep. Close your eyes." Ordered an older woman, pulling up the sheets to his shoulders. She tucked him in tight and walked away from him; Taking a seat on a wooden chair in the next room. Sitting across from her was a man. He was very handsome; Blond hair, well-built muscles, and most definantly his youth. The man was finishing up a bowl of warm soup. The woman watched his every move with love in her eyes. Once he drank the rest he placed the bowl on the table and wiped his mouth with a nearby cloth.

"Is he asleep?" He asked his lady companion.

"Not yet; But he's going to be soon. I told him the story about the Hero of Time again." She replied.

"I don't know why you tell him that nonsense. I don't want him growing up thinking the world is full of monsters and mean people."

"You know that story is true Link!" Yelled the woman. "In some ways I think even he knows."

"How the hell would he know! We keep him inside away from all the evils outside!"

"Don't you ever think he wonders why he can't go outside? When he looks out his bedroom window every night and sees the monsters wandering around and says 'What are those things momma?'; You don't think in some way he knows already?" She shouted. "We can at least give him some hope to live by if something ever happens to us; He will grow up someday."

"Nothing is going to happen to us. We are safe in here. I've safegaurded this entire house."

The couple aurgued all throughout the night until they decided to go to sleep once they had set aside their differances. Walking into the other room again they went to check on their son who they soon discovered wasen't in his bed. The young mother began to panic.

"They took my baby! They took my baby!" She cried. The father looked under the bed and then directed his veiw to the window that was open; Allowing the night's wind into the house. All he could do now was confort his wife and hope to find their son.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was just begining to shine over the horizon. A young man decended over a steep hill like he was walking out of the light and stumbled directly to a small pond just below. He took 2 steps slightly into the water, keeping his feet dry with his dark brown boots. Kneeling down, he picked up a handful of water and splashed it on his face; Repeating this several times. Rubbing his eyes he heard something splash in the water just in front of him. Opening his eyes he noticed a medium sized rock close to his feet, that just about missed him! He picked it up and looked around but he didn't see anybody. Another rock was thrown at him, hitting him in the left leg. This one wasen't as big as the last one. Next to the small pond was a large amount of foliage that formed straight into a forest. He peered back at the rock and pondered for a moment and then tossed the rock into the bush. "Ouch!" Came a voice from the brush. Someone was throwing rocks at him on purpose. A person's head peeked over a small hedge and ducked down quickly once they knew they had been spotted. He began to walk over to the mystery person until they began to flee; Then his walking turned to running and he soon found himself chasing after it. He had a hard time trying to catch up because it was very nimble and quick. Luckily for him they tried to turn and run in a differant direction and caught it's foot on a fallen branch. They got up without haste only to be grabbed by the arm. Before him was a masked stranger, wearing dark blue tights that showed every curve in their body form with a mask that covered their face, the only feature he could really see was it's eyes. A deep swirling array of blues from light to dark with a few hints of grey. These eyes caught him off gaurd and he found himself unable to speak for a moment until he snapped back to normal.

"Why in goddess' name did you throw rocks at me? I did nothing to you!" He shouted. The person tugged their arm away from his grip and stood there with their arms crossed.

"I just wanted to know who you were." It mumbled.

"You could have asked you know. Explain yourself." It turned it's back to him and said nothing for a few minutes before it turned back to look him in the eyes. He was angry of course.

"Why are you wandering around in this part of the forest?" They interigatted.

"I stopped to wipe my face. Why is that such a big deal?"

"Do you work for Ganondorf?" Questioned the stranger with an angry tone. The man started to laugh.

"Of course not! I would never work for him." He stated. The person stood there and stared at him, almost as if it was taking him apart and examening his thoughts and feelings to find out if he was telling the truth or not. He smirked at them knowing very well it was thinking about whether it could trust him or not. Then they spoke: "Come with me."

It walked past him and he turned around and followed them yet again. The person lead him quitely through the forest; Through ferns and over fallen trees until they stood at the base of a small mountain. It pointed up to what seemed to be a hole in the rocks, just a few feet above them. They began to climb carefully up the wall until they reached a flat surface that connected to a cracked area where part of the rocky walls had caved in to reveal a nook where it appeared that someone had lived in it. It was a very large hole with a bed and many other random things laying around. The boy took a seat on a wooden crate while his new aqaintence sat down on another crate across from him, so that they may face eachother.

"Tell me; What is your name?" Asked the young boy.

"Tell me your name first." The person ordered.

"Link." He replied. "Now tell me yours."

The stranger closed their eyes and brought up it's hands to the mask covering it's face. Slowly they unraved the cloths and pulled the rest of it off of themselves. Link was suprised. He had suspected that they would have been a woman, but this woman was a beautiful sight. The removal of the mask allowed the woman's golden wavy locks to fall to her shoulders and showed an amazingly formed face; A rounded small chin, high rosey pink cheeks, a high forehead and pointed nose and those intoxicating blue eyes.

"What's the matter? Never seen a woman before?" She teased. Link laughed at her little joke but he was still very astounded.

"When I tell you my name will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course. Gosh I hardly know anyone anyways." He stated. The girl smiled and took a deep breath.

"My name is Zelda. I am the Princess" She paused. "Or at least I was, long ago."

"Why are you even telling me this! The world of Hyrule thinks you passed years ago!" He exclaimed; His mouth agape.

"I know I can trust you, Link." She sighed. He was at a loss for words.

"How do you know you can trust me? What is I really did work for Ganondorf?" He joked. Zelda grabbed his left hand and slipped off his left glove. He looked at his hand. He had a goldenrod colored triangle on it. Inside the triangle, was three other seprerate ones in each corner. By the time he was done examaning his own hand, the girl had slipped off her glove as well.

"This is why." She said, placing her palm in his so that their fingers would line up. In a thrice, both hand started to glow; At least one of the three anyways. Shocked again, Link pulled back his hand and the glow dissapeared.

"I see you are confused." She chuckled.

"I don't understand. I've had this thing on my hand as far back as I can remember and this has never happened before."

"It is called a triforce. There are only three holder of the peices. You and I; And then there is Ganondorf." Explained Zelda as she stood and walked to the edge of the cliff to overlook the forest. Link got up and approached her but kept his distance.

"What does it mean? Why do I have it? This doesn't make sense!" Link shouted.

"I've been searching for you for years." She started. "I was just giving up hope until I saw you walking through the forest. My triforce peice began to glow; And then I knew, You were the holder of the triforce of courage."

"Triforce of courage? What are you-"

"It is a gift from the goddess'!" Interupted Zelda. "They hold a special power that dwells within our bodies that binds us three together. Link you hole the triforce of courage, which bestows that power to you! I hold the triforce of wisdom; which means I can stratigize and learn easily. Ganondorf; He holds the triforce of power. It allows him to be undoubtibly strong; The reason why he is still reining over Hyrule with a mighty fist."

She turned to him and held his hands in hers.

"Link, you are the only one who can help. Without you, Hyrule is doomed. We need your bravery to defeat him and briing peace and order back to the world."

"So you're proposing that I have to fight this beast?" Asked Link. Zelda nodded in response. He walked away from her and sat down again in the same spot. Laying his elbows on his knees, he planted his face into his palms and said nothing to her for a while.

"Okay, I will help you." He finally answered. "What do we need to do?"

"At the moment all I know is that we have to put this back together." Replied Zelda, walking over to the wall and moving around some rocks. She pulled out a treasure chest and placed in in his lap and handed him a key from her belt. He took the key fro her and unlocked it revealing the handle of a blue and grey sword with an elbem of the triforce on it. It was very apparent that the blade had been cut.

"That is the legendary master sword. Ganondorf tried to destroy it to assure that you couldn't stop him from taking over." Explained the Princess.

"Where do we even start looking? They could be anywhere!" Link exclaimed. She shut the chest again and he locked it.

"I believe that Ganon has hidden the pieces of the Master sword in the sage's temples. I managed to retreive some information from a talking moblin quite some time ago. He told me that there was a temple somewhere hidden in this forest under the water."

"A temple under the water? How is that possible, there is only tiny streams and ponds in this forest." He pondered.

"I heard about one here in my younger years at the castle. We have to find it to get a peice of that sword!"


End file.
